


Take Me Into The Forest

by bondove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Carl Gallagher, Boys In Love, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondove/pseuds/bondove
Summary: Carl goes camping with his boyfriend. There's pouring rain, bad tent setting up, and making out. And well, Carl's whipped.





	Take Me Into The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> This fic was inspirated by a song called Anywhere by Kyo. The song doesn't have anything to do with the fic itself, except that I took the work title from it! You should totally check it out, it's a really upbeat and cute song!
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote in English, so no hard judgement on the linguistic side of this fic, right?

It was raining. Hard. Water ran down the tent fabric, pushing it down as the drops hit. It was a miracle that the rain didn’t go right through it. Wait, no. The real miracle was that they hadn’t been washed away by a fucking flooding or something. Wouldn’t be a surprise if that actually happened. It felt like they were underwater anyways. Air was moist and Carl was pretty sure that if it would get any moister, he could start swimming in it. Only good thing was that the cookies weren’t rock hard anymore. Too bad there was just one of them left.

“Noah.”

“Yeah?”

“You want the last cookie?”

“Nah. Eat away,” Noah put the book down for a second and grinned, “payback for the skittles.”

 _Like hell it was_. The skittles war was far from over. Carl didn’t voice that though, but huffed before eating the cookie. Chocolate mints were his favorite. Noah had probably told that to his mom, since she had ‘happened to bake them’ every time Carl came to visit. He hadn’t said anything about it – besides from thanking her, obviously.

 

 Noah’s mom was cool. She chatted, but not like in a preying kind of way. She didn’t intervene into their doings for most of the time, which was like the polar opposite of how Fiona and Debbie hovered over them back at the Gallagher house. She also lets Carl sleep in Noah’s room when he sleeps over – if the door stays open. According to Noah it was like that to his sisters too, so it wasn’t a big deal.

 

 Noah’s family was great over all, but it was nice to be like this, just the two of them alone.

 

When Noah had suggested that they would go camping Carl had thought he was insane. In fact, he still did. But Noah had laughed at him and said something about a hood boy scaring the woods. That was why Carl’s pride kind of forced him to say yes to the trip. Noah talking about hooking up under the stars and other romantic crap might have had something to do with it as well. Not that he was admitting it. Not out loud.

 

To be honest camping hadn’t been that bad, aside from the raging storm and billion mosquitoes. Carl was a bit embarrassed with his lack of experience with the whole thing. They had done some emergency camping training in school, but putting up a dispensary frame tent with dozen guys was very different from setting up a pup tent with your perfectionist of a boyfriend. “ _No babe, don’t - NO PUT THAT DOWN - you can’t. Babe take it like this, no no nononooope, not like that. Are you listening to me at all? This is how– WATCH THE STAKES CARL! Oh, my god! Are you hurt? That looks bad – shitshitshit. Okay it’s not that bad, it’ll be fine. Sit there, watch and learn!_ ”

 

When the tent was set up, no thanks to Carl who had used most of the time complaining about his hurting ankle and complimenting Noah’s ass, they had tried to make food on a primus stove. That was a success until the sky decided to pour water for worth of a year all at once. Their veggies had been raw, but they had eaten them anyway, and Carl ate the cookies they had had. So, it hadn’t been a total catastrophe.

 

Camping life wasn’t exactly treating them well, and Carl wasn’t loving it. What he was loving though, was having Noah lounging half naked in a small space with him. He was nice to look at. Really, really nice. Next step would be to get really really close him and make them both feel all nice and fuzzy. Too bad for the book Noah was reading, it had to go now.

 

Carl laid down right next to Noah, but not touching him just yet. Noah was still reading, but Carl could see how his eyes jumped off the pages every other second. He breathed against Noah’s shoulder, slow and steady. Breath in, breath out. Noah’s eyes shuttered close for a moment.

 

“Seriously Carl? I was just getting to the good part!” There was no heat in his words. Carl hummed, biting back a grin. It wasn’t working out all that well, he knew it. Noah looked between him and the book. Playing it like it was a hard decision to make. Like someone could fight against Carl Gallagher’s charm!

 

Noah dropped the book. It landed somewhere near the corner of the tent, hopefully it wouldn’t get wet. Their badly placed bags came into his mind for a brief second, before getting overruled with much more important stuff. Noah sat up and pushed Carl to properly lay down. He was wearing a shit eating grin like always. God, he looked cute. Dark hair all damp and messed up.

 

“Kiss me,” Carl asked in an awfully weak voice. Noah obeyed immediately, bending down to kiss Carl’s lips, not minding the awkward angle. He tasted like chili powder.

 

Carl had always been a big fan of making out, although he did love sex. Hell, he’s a sixteen-year-old bi guy, of course he did, but making out was even better. Somehow it felt much more intimate. Nicer. Noah climbed to sit astride on Carl’s hips. His hands went to Carl’s hair and pulled a little. Noah so knew what he was doing. Carl couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

 

It was a mistake.

 

 Noah jumped back, which caused him so push Carl’s belly in pretty fucking harshly.

 

“DUDE! Oh, fuck was that for?!”

“You bit my fucking tongue Carl! Shit it hurts!”

“No, I didn’t!” _Oh fuck_ , he probably did. Noah stuck his tongue out, and pointed at it. Then he tried to say something, tongue still out of his mouth. He ended up just spiting on Carl a bit. Noah noticed it too and started to laugh. He rolled off from Carl’s hips, right onto his back. He giggled, eyes closed and nose on wrinkles. Carl felt a knot inside of his belly to tighten up. He was so whipped.

 

Noah’s laugher died down eventually. It was a bit sad really, Carl liked to look at him when he was like that. All smiles and sunshine. He looked so happy. He made Carl feel happy. _Feel nice and fuzzy inside_.

 

“Babe”, Noah said quietly, “you’re looking sappy again.”

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS IT! 
> 
> Did you like the fic? Penny for your thoughts, I live for feedback!


End file.
